


Making Amends

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Evil Castiel, Leviathan Castiel, Leviathans, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Mild Gore, Monster Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worshipwor·shipˈwərSHəpnounthe feeling or expression of reverence and adoration for a deity.Castiel gives Michael a choice and he chooses wrong.





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple prompt and managed to get more plot filled than I intended haha. The Michael!Dean was heavily inspired by 14.01. This AU is where Sam becomes King of Hell, kills Lucifer and Michael pulls Dean from Hell to use him as a vessel to fight and defeat. Castiel ends opening Purgatory to help Sam finally kill a weakened Michael. 
> 
> __**Note:** As a warning the MCD tag is for Dean (technically).  
>  _Also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine_

And not to pull your halo down Around your neck and tug you to the ground But I'm more than just a little curious How you're planning to go about making your amends To the dead **-The Noose, A Perfect Circle**

The gates of Heaven glowed with as Castiel stepped forward a haunting grin on his face as he walked through the pristine marble halls. The holy white light was blinding and he winced from its force. 

He walked down the hallways at a brisk pace, becoming impatient as the halls remained empty. The only sound of his footsteps and his breathing. He left a trail of blood down the pristine hallways of Heaven. It was almost entirely silent, except for his footsteps. Even the usual holy mess of the angel radio also was eerily silent. 

Castiel snarled as he finally reached the throne room, which also appeared to be empty. Castiel snapped and roared, he was tired of looking for his brethren. 

“I know you’re _here_ ”, Castiel roared, he gripped his angel blade, although he didn’t need it, the sword was more of a habit than anything else. 

With a flutter of wings, Michael entered the throne room. His eyes were sly and his bright wings settled along his shoulders. His green eyes narrowed, a scowl forming on his face as his eyes met Castiel’s. 

"Where is everyone?" Michael’s eyebrows but he didn’t answer immediately. The angel wasn’t in the mood 

"Fighting Castiel. Where else?" Michael said with a sneer.

"Seems very cowardly of you doesn't it?" Castiel said as his tightened, his patience was running thin already. 

"Oh and Castiel, the rebel, just like the actual Devil himself, seems fitting you settle with Hell," Michael chuckled darkly. 

Castiel's face remained expressionless, the usual taunting falling flat, "As if Heaven is any better, you've broken the world, Michael,"

Michael crossed his legs on the marble throne, "Why are you here and dragging the ancient beasts with you?" 

Castiel rolled up the sleeve of his coat, revealing the spell work, also courtesy of Sam, Michael raised an eyebrow. Michael’s resolve broke for a millisecond. Castiel knew he had grown weaker since they last met and he had been running ever since. Instead, the archangel had been sending barrages of angels against Hell’s forces even though he knew he had already lost. 

"You either surrender and bow before Sam Winchester, or you'll die," Castiel said simply. Michael blinked in surprise, the Leviathan stirred within his core. He controlled them, not the other way around, thanks to Sam. 

Castiel clawed hands grabbed Michael's vessel as he pulled his brother to meet his gaze. 

"Sorry you _lose_ , this time _brother,_ ". Castiel's bared his sharp fangs, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the floor. Black veins crawled from underneath his collar. 

He'd never seen an archangel cower, it was a satisfying sight, especially after all the senseless pain he'd caused for his own childish spats.

"The world isn't yours to break anymore," Castiel as he tore the archangel's grace out from his chest/throat and devoured his energy. 

Castiel pulled his claws from the vessel's chest cavity, now just a mess of flesh, bone and blood. He dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Castiel couldn't hide his evil grin.

"Wrong answer," Castiel said to the empty room. His hands were coated blood that he didn’t bother wiping off. 

Blood dripping from his teeth Castiel held the remnants of Michael's vessels, what didn't cover the walls anyway as he returned through Heaven's gate and back towards Hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most unhappy story I've written so far, feedback is welcome and thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
